Gilligan's kiss
by tvsitcomfan
Summary: Just a short story. Takes place between Rescue and Castaways on Gilligan's Island. (MAG and Pinger) Enjoy :)


*takes place between 1st and 2nd reunion movies*

Ginger was pacing back and forth on the stage, the professor on the opposite end. Since the old stage got destroyed in the big tsunami, they decided to rebuild one. This time the professor made the decision that he wanted to take part in a show. Naturally he was nervous,usually being on the sidelines. The Skipper happily took over for him, letting Gilligan sit next to MaryAnn.

The play was close to finished and the moment that the professor was nervous about was almost upon him. His palms were sweaty and his stomach was turning. He knew that the whole show was just for fun. So,why was it that he felt so nervous about kissing Ginger. He gazed at the movie star in the near distance. She looked so beautiful in her new red dress she had just got when they were back in Hawaii for the brief time. Having the chance to be with her again felt like a dream come true. Looking at the floor, he thought to himself. He really loved his life on the island. Secretly, he didn't want to leave his life to go back to his old one that he once had. He just never wanted to admit it to his fellow castaways. Looking back up, he noticed Ginger clearing her throat. He smiled and tugged at his blue shirt collar. He moved forward,slowly coming closer to the gorgeous red head. He hesitantly put his right hand on her cheek and the left one around her waist. She gazed into his entrancing eyes and blushed,making the professor curious as if she was really acting or if it was all real.

"Please, don't ever leave me again. Being away from you that long felt as if it has been a lifetime." The professor paused. He didn't know his next line. He looked at the audience and then back at Ginger. He realized at that moment, he had to wing it. He swallowed hard and continued his speech.

"There are a million stars in the sky,in the world. They are all unique and beautiful in their own way. The only problem with them,is that they are not you. None of them will ever be you. I've been with other girls in the past, but none of them make me feel the way I do when I'm with you." Ginger had a tear flowing from her eye. He wiped it away and smiled. He put his right hand under her chin and brought it closer to him. She leaned in to him,realizing what was happening wasn't in the script. Nobody else knew that,luckily. Ginger paused,feeling his lips press against hers gently. The moment lasted a lot longer than expected. Just then, the curtain closed on the couple,the castaways giving them a standing ovation.

Gilligan moved out of the aisle to allow MaryAnn to pass him. Looking at his watch, Gilligan noticed it was 10:00pm. He turned to the Skipper off into the distance.

"You go ahead,little buddy. I'm gonna wrap up everything." He winked at his little buddy and turned to continue his work. Gilligan turned to MaryAnn and smiled. She gave him a smile in return. The two were quiet for a moment until MaryAnn laughed.

"What's the matter," Gilligan asked.

"It's just the professor. Never noticed he could be that...romantic." Gilligan nodded his head, his face turned to somewhat of a scowl.

"Oh." MaryAnn paused and turned to him.

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" Gilligan kept walking. He soon realized he was alone with MaryAnn.

"I don't know. The professor always just seemed so interested in science. Guess I didn't know he could change at all." MaryAnn put her hand on his shoulder.

"Gilligan, when you love someone, it can change you. It doesn't mean it is a bad thing." Gilligan shrugged his shoulders.

"What about the Howell's? Being married seems to change everything. That's what Mr. Howell said." MaryAnn laughed.

"Everybody changes throughout their lives. Sometimes it is. Sometimes it is not. When it comes to love, love is a wonderful thing, Gilligan. It brings out the best in people." Gilligan and MaryAnn ended up at the beach,the moon off in the distance reflected off the water in the lagoon. MaryAnn put her arms around herself,shaking from the cold. Gilligan sat down on a log, making room for the girl to sit down next to him.

"MaryAnn,you really believe that is true?" She nodded her head and smiled.

"With all my heart." He shook his head and got up,walking away from her. He looked off into the distance,ignoring MaryAnn behind him.

"All girls care about is kissing and hugging. Hugging and kissing. The professor was right. That's all girls want from guys." Gilligan picked up a rock near his foot and threw it far into the lagoon. MaryAnn came up to him. She tried her hardest to keep calm.

"It's more than just that. It is when two people feel as if they have always belonged together forever and feel completely themselves around eachother." Gilligan smiled and turned to her.

"Like how I am with you?" MaryAnn blushed and took his hand in hers.

"Exactly,Gilligan. And how I am with you." Gilligan straightened up and fixed his hat.

"Well, it is getting late. Almost past my bedtime. Skipper must be wondering what happened to me." He took MaryAnn's arm in his,leading her to the cleaning where the huts were.

"Glad you are with me,Gilligan. It's so dark, I don't know if I could find my way back." Gilligan chuckled.

"I know my way around here with my eyes closed." MaryAnn laughed along with him.

"Why why don't you try? It could be fun!" Gilligan obeyed her .

"Just don't let go of me, just in case." She held onto his arm tight. MaryAnn noticed that the huts were in eyesight away. Gilligan started to walk faster. MaryAnn tried to catch up,her arm still entwined with his. Just then,they both tripped over a tree trunk that blocked their way. They both landed on their sides,neither of them hurt. Gilligan got up slowly, putting his hand out for MaryAnn to take. He pulled her up. They were soon facing eye to eye with each other. Gilligan looked down and dusted himself off. He then looked at MaryAnn and smiled. She had a few pieces of twigs in her hair. Without hesitation, he removed them from her hair. MaryAnn looked into his sea blue eyes.

"Gilligan, can you take your hat off?" Gilligan's face wrinkled up in confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, every time I see you,you almost always have it on." Gilligan slowly took it off,his hands began to tie it in knots. They both were then in front of MaryAnn's hut a second later. She lifted her hand slowly,putting her fingers gently through his hair.

"Remember when we first met,Gilligan? Fifteen years...hard to believe it."Gilligan put his fingers through MaryAnn's hair in return, unsure of what to do.

"I believe it. And you know what?" Gilligan looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes,his face lighted up with happiness.

"I can be here for fifteen more years and be just as happy as I am right now." Gilligan paused and took her hands in his.

"MaryAnn," Gilligan began.

"Do you mind if I..." Gilligan hesitated.

"Mind if you what, Gilligan?" She squeezed his hands gently and smiled.

"Well, it's just I never really...kissed anyone before. Not for a very long time. I promised myself that I wouldn't. I wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary. I didn't want to kiss just anyone,I..." Gilligan started to stutter nervously. MaryAnn laughed.

"Yes,Gilligan. I'd like that very much." He moved his hands slowly from her hands to her cheeks, bringing her face to his. He felt as if his whole body melted within a few seconds. There was a longing desire to be with her that never was there before. Gilligan appeared to be knowing what he was doing. Secretly inside he was the most scared he had ever been in his life. The first time he was on the island, he never would have imagined he would be with a wonderful girl, never mind a girl who he could possibly spend the rest of his life with. He started to shake from both the cold and being terrified inside. She put her arm around him.

"I'm scared too,Gilligan. Don't worry. We've come this far. Besides,we already know each other so well already."

"Gilligan!" The couple heard Skipper calling him in the distance. He looked from MaryAnn to his hut and then back to MaryAnn.

"sleep well,Gilligan," MaryAnn said as she headed for her hut. Gilligan paused and turned to her. He noticed the light from the moon shining on her.

"Same to you." MaryAnn went to open her hut door as she heard her name being called again. She looked up to see Gilligan by her side,ignoring Skipper's request. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, MaryAnn." He kissed her on the cheek and ran back to his hut.


End file.
